Increasingly high demands are being made on internal combustion engines concerning their achievement and efficiency. At the same time, the emissions must also be kept low due to strict laws. Such requirements can be well-fulfilled if fuel is injected into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine in at least two modes of operation, with a switch able to be made between the two modes of operation. The invention likewise relates to an appropriate device for such an internal combustion engine.
Fuel can be injected into internal combustion engines for example with homogeneous operation or with shift operation into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
With homogenous operation, the fuel is predominantly injected during the intake phase into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine and for this reason still swirled to a large extent up to the ignition of the fuel, which leads to a largely homogeneous air/fuel mixture. Homogenous operation is preferably intended for the full-load operation of the internal combustion engine.
With shift operation the fuel is predominantly brought into the combustion chamber during the compression phase. This produces a layering of the fuel in the combustion chamber with the ignition of the fuel. Shift operation is mainly suitable during idling and partial load operation.
In addition to homogeneous operation or shift operation there are still different intermediate forms between these two modes of operation or the appropriate modes of operation combined with single injection or multiple injection.
From EP 1 081 363 B1, a method to control an internal combustion engine is known in which an operating mode characteristic field is adapted depending on the operating parameters of the internal combustion engine.
From the article “Effiziente Motorapplikation mit lokal linearen neuronalen Netzen” (MTZ 5/2003, Jahrgang 64, S.406-13) [“Efficient engine application with locally linear neuronal networks” (MTZ 5/2003, volume 64, pages 406-413)], a method for the application of control unit functions, in particular for the application in the case of engines is known.